A new solvent for dry-cleaning machines, particularly effective for cleaning garments and at once relatively eco-friendly, has recently been introduced into the market.
This solvent is identified by the registered name Methylenebis(oxy)dibutane, the name Dibutoxymethane or the CAS number: 2568-90-3.
Garments cleaned with this innovative solvent give off a strong odour, even if the residual concentration of the solvent on the garments on completion of the cleaning cycle is low.
A strongly felt need, therefore, is that of minimizing, or in any case reducing below minimum acceptable levels, the concentration of residual solvent in the garments at the end of the cleaning cycle.
Dry-cleaning machines are known which comprise a rotary drum for containing the garments, means for feeding and draining the solvent and a closed circuit for circulating air for drying the articles and configured to allow air to flow through the drum.
These machines are furnished with a fan for circulating the air in the closed circuit, a device for heating the air and a device for cooling the air.
Prior art dry-cleaning machines cannot reduce the concentration of the solvent on the garments to acceptable levels. Thus, one disadvantage connected with the use of innovative solvents in these machines is that of not being able to eliminate the odour which the solvent leaves on the garments at the end of the cleaning cycle.